The Side Human of Sasuke Uchiha
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto, but this for no apparent reason hate with all his strength to the point of completely destroy it, what happens when Sasuke has a secret, and that will do Naruto for forgiveness of your Teme.NARUSASU-YAOI-Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Author: hi all, this story is the version of my story in Spanish, I'm not good with English,** **is most do not Domino's , I am using a translator, to see how is my story, so bear with me, not have to read it if you do not like, any comment as long as it constructive gladly take it, no more to say that the story begins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, I only own the story ...**

* * *

_Italic- thoughts of Naruto_

**Bold- thoughts of Kyubi **

**Prologue**

Uchiha Sasuke a missing Nin from Konoha sole survivor of the slaughter of his clan, a former member of Team 7, and best friend and rival the most hyperactive ninja village Konoha, and container of one of the most powerful demons like the fox the 9 tails called Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki. 3 years ago fled to Konoha in search for revenge against his older brother Itachi Uchiha who was the murderer that almost all his family leaving him as the only survivor, betraying Konoha and all his friends especially Naruto Uzumaki, is became a rogue ninja, who under Orochimaru was one of the most wanted criminals worldwide ninja.

But finally the mind of the young ninja secretly broke when I hear a conversation between his master Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto, where both chatted near the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, exposing the best kept secret of all Konoha, Itachi murderer in the family under the command of one of the old Danzo elders of the people, which obviously caused the world of Sasuke Uchiha give a totally unexpected twist. To the surprise of their fellow team Hebi comprised Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, the boy burst into tears, shocked by knowing that everything he did was a waste of time, first was relieved to know that his brother not was the person he thought he was, but then over Konoha not know what to think about it. Despite knowing the truth, there was no point to continue living in retaliation knowing what their sensei Kakashi previously said was the truth, about which nothing good would let revenge, so alongside their peers decided to kill Orochimaru then return to Konoha, to fulfill his sentence and expect certain blond forgive him for all the damage he has done.

_"Well Naruto, I'm going to Konoha only for you, I hope you can forgive, by all the damage I did to Dobe, sorry to have been blinded by my hate and abandon as I did, I never stopped thinking about you Dobe, or even being here with Orochimaru, the wretch is finally dead, now I hope you do well Naruto, I want to start from scratch Dobe, wanna be a new Sasuke for you, one that does not repress your feelings, do not be selfish, you feel and really alive, Dobe will surprise maybe it's time that you and others from the village of Konoha see the true_ _Sasuke Uchiha, that he died when his parents were killed by his own brother, Itachi, wherever you are, heart desire aniki this good, surely we will meet again. "_

And with those thoughts in your mind Sasuke and his friends immediately went to Konoha in hopes of starting a new life in his hometown, never suspecting that things are totally different in Konoha, and unfortunately for him your hell is for begin.

To be continued ...


	2. The Return of an Ex Avenger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto, I only own the story ..**

* * *

_Italic-thoughts of Naruto _

**Bold-thinking Kyubi **

3 years, only three years have sufficed to Uchiha Sasuke finally get rid of his worst nightmare that was his master Orochimaru. Three years that nothing and nobody can imagine the hell that happened under the command of the vile and cruel snake dragged, besides his faithful assistant Kabuto, who mysteriously disappeared, as if the earth had swallowed him, he cares not much but knowing in advance the fidelity almost sick of this to the serpent, makes it very strange that he has not been here to protect his master, the young Uchiha sighed deeply no point thinking about the past, or the reasons for the things Now had only one idea in mind and was to return to Konoha, especially returning to certain blond hyperactive side, which gradually and unwittingly won the hearts of the Uchiha.

_"I myself was not how I began to see in other light __Dobe_, but I could not get out of my mind, even when Itachi told me to beat it had to end with the most important person to me, and at that moment I knew immediately that you were that person for my Dobe, so it was never really my intention to kill, I wonder what you think of me now Naruto, I guess it's time to find out" 

After leaving your thoughts, glanced what was once the place where he lived, grew up, and all who suffered and for the first time in his life Uchiha Sasuke wonders if it's really worth it abandon Konoha, but the most important question is if deserved what really happened with Orochimaru, which is the biggest secret for him, and no one not even his new friends know what really happened to him and his sensei. Because the abyss, cruelty, pain, horror suffered against that snake was between them, not even Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo who came to him for different reasons, have any knowledge of what made him that miserable, none knows the pain that has kept Uchiha Sasuke for himself in these three years under the tutelage of the psychopath.

-"Because damn, it destroyed me life, you have no idea how happy I am to have done with your life "says coldly the brown tearfully watching the corpse of his sensei.

Cried like never cry, her pain was even compared by the slaughter of his family, his friends are totally in shock outside never thought to see a Sasuke Uchiha so emotional, sensitive, but especially so completely broken, or in his wildest dreams they saw as their leader as quickly crumbled before his eyes. So the first to react to seeing the Uchiha totally in a panic was Karin, Sasuke is approached carefully.

"Sasuke Kun're okay, we're here with you" says Karin sweetly to Sasuke

Sasuke turned to see her staring at her, to the surprise of every one of them, the dark threw his arms crying harder than before, completely breaking the wall that he had created for so many years due to the death of their parents.

"Snif .. .. Suigetsu Karin Juugo .. I cannot anymore .. sniff .. sniff .. I'm tired ... tired of pretending to be someone I'm not ... I have feelings okay ... I'm so tired of all this "says Sasuke embracing more redhead strong of her friend

"Sasuke you are not alone, we are here, we will always be friends" says Karin gently stroking the hair Tan

'"Sometimes I think the best would have been if I had not Itachi left alive, was better than I had died with my family" said Sasuke almost in a whisper

"Do not say that Sasuke, you forget who you are? ... You Sasuke Uchiha survivor of one of the world's most powerful clan's ninja" said Suigetsu firmly to his friend

"But that's the problem, I'm not like Itachi if you ever want and not want to be, "said the young man suddenly pulling away from the arms of Karin

The three were totally surprised by the emotional outburst of the young Uchiha, but remained silent as his only and most loyal friends decided to let Sasuke fully express what you feel, then you would do that if whatever happened would support the achicha through.

"I do not want to be strong .. not want to be arrogant bastard like EVERYONE SAW ME .. SOMEONE IS WORTHY TO ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED RAYS .. ABSOLUTELY NOBODY .. NOBODY EXCEPT ONLY NARUTO DOBE and that's because he was alone FROM THE START .. But even as I said DOBE met me .. because if so why the hell gave chase and stopped ... WHAT NARUTO Clearly ME ME MUST BE REALLY hating "said the dark while falling from knees, shedding more tears than before, fearing that their loved one, the person most precious to him, he thought day and night in every moment of your stay with Orochimaru, should be hating him, and he does not know whether he can withstand the fact that Naruto Uzumaki perhaps lost forever, then calmly walked over to his friends.

"Thank you guys because despite my cold behavior have been with me through thick and thin" said the dark sincerely your friends

"WOW this should be the end of the world, thanking Uchiha Sasuke something, wow I do not know what to say" said the white-haired boy smiling at his friend

"Maybe it's because this Sasuke who stands before you is the real Sasuke Uchiha, I thought that if I became the strong, hard, the proper bastard nobody could hurt me, but obviously I was wrong, so why keep pretending to be strong when clearly I'm not "said the dark sighing deeply.

And everyone was surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha calmer, more serene, yet the 3 perceived that the young Uchiha supports a heavier load in her life, and something tells the three that has nothing to do with the slaughter of his family or his sudden desire to no longer deal with his older brother Itachi. But of the three the most foreboding that something bad happened to absolutely was Juugo Sasuke did not know that it was a terrifying feeling of absolute fear, is that being a disciple of Orochimaru, having this miserable snake around her, was to make anyone crazy, but knowing that Sasuke is in front of them, apparently can be more open than before, let it tell you the same happened between that damn snake and so approached Sasuke and decided to change the subject, so that the young Uchiha calm down faster.

"Sasuke-we really glad you have broken your walls at least for us, you know you can count on us for anything, now tell us that we do now, is to find Itachi even to speak " says Juugo seriously

Sasuke sighed deeply in this matter, had a lot on his mind, Itachi wanted to see, talk to him, ask forgiveness for having hated, but even also reclaim rays because his brother wanted him to hate him, because directly or indirectly his brother had much to see that his life is completely ruined. Sure Itachi not put a katana in the neck to leave Konoha, but somehow urge to take that decision. Now was the return to Konoha, to your home, if it ever was, no one there except your Dobe were totally honest with him, Kakashi was also clear that he loves him like a father, surely Kakashi sighed sadly and others must hate him more than ever, but now I make a decision of your life, it's time to return, abide by any decision they make, it would make sense his death, more sighing sadly, more dead than it is mentally impossible so he got up and stared at his friends, there is no turning back no matter what Uchiha Sasuke will return to Konoha again.

"Guys that no doubt will be my eternal gratitude, so none of you are obligated to follow me, really guys have every right to begin to rebuild their lives, but I've decided to return to Konoha" said the dark to his friends .

"And your Sasuke Uchiha is completely crazy if you think you are going to leave to go to the cave of wolves" says Karin firmly

"Its True Sasuke honestly do not think there will receive a "welcoming committee" for that account with us, we will be with you no matter what happens" 'said the young Suigetsu smiling sincerely to the Uchiha

"Well being and let us start immediately, and the good that we are near the village, so arrive and finish this once" says Sasuke

"And your friend the orange ninja you think will happen when they are, taking into account its previous meeting "said the haired orange

Then Sasuke froze, to tell Naruto, "Naruto hello you think you went back for, in addition to apologize for trying to kill you, I love you that such Dobe I fell for you, you believe it", not that it would definitely a good start in your conversation with your Dobe, but should open up completely to him, is the least we owe after Naruto has done so much for him.

"Juugo I have no idea, I make all things right, show the people of Konoha, especially Naruto the real me, the question is that if he and others want to know the real Sasuke Uchiha" says Sasuke

His friends nodded in agreement, hoping that the people of Konoha are willing to forgive Sasuke Uchiha, although deep down, both Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo should not be very hopeful about it.

Meanwhile known as Konoha Leaf Village, things are so different from what was once 3 years ago, the dynamics of the people has been diminished due to constant attacks by the Akatsuki, which one of these attacks Pein caused by one of the leading members of that group, left almost completely destroyed the town. But the most radical change in the village is the total transformation of the ninja # 1 in surprise throughout the Leaf Village Naruto Uzumaki as is. The young ninja who wants to become in the near future Hokage of the village, has become a cold and calculating when performing the missions entrusted to him, but his strongest transformation have given up the search for his "best friend" Sasuke Uchiha, and not only that but has openly known to his friends and people in general its deepest hatred nin, which surprised most especially one fifth Hokage Tsunade and friends who are around you. Some support it hating the Uchiha for hurting his friend, others as Ino, Shikamaru kept outside because they both still believe in the young ninja, while Sasuke because he saved the lives of both without anyone or the same Naruto this aware of it. Another very mysterious is that Naruto is married to the young Hinata Hyuga, most believe that the young man finally realized his love for the shy girl, but that marriage is more than it appears, she has a boy named Koji 1 year, and the little bears no resemblance to his father, but for everyone that child's happiness means Naruto and Hinata, unaware that there is a background to all this. The general populace fervently hates Sasuke and Naruto himself even though he has promised that when he returns to see the Uchiha bastard take care of him forever, completely forgetting the eternal promise of die together. But he has no idea how close you are to fulfill their desire to reunite with former ninja of Konoha, with the next to Sakura, Sai, Kakashi in Ichikaru, eating normally your delicious ramen, Kiba came running like crazy.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" yells Kiba to his friend strongly

"What happens ttebayo, look you saw a ghost, "said the blonde to his friend

"If the Uchiha traitor is a ghost so if I just saw him "said the boy dog recovering his breath

"WHAAATTTTTTTT, what the hell Kiba "exclaims Naruto totally in shock

"What I am saying is Uchiha Sasuke in the door of the town with his team, apparently comes to surrender on their own "says Kiba staring at Naruto

And the young blonde was totally shocked by the news, some deep inside of him, he was more than happy to see the person who once meant everything to him, everything, as rival, friend and first love, for ever Naruto Uzumaki fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha, but that's the past, now he hates with all its forms, and no one absolutely no one knows why only he and Hinata. He smiled coldly Uchiha Sasuke will never want to be back in Konoha, a promise fulfilled as it is called Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of Konoha.

"Then friends, we let's give a welcome to Uchiha he will never forget "said the blonde coldly to his friends.

To his friends were more than happy to help Naruto, especially since all hate Sakura and Sai equally or more to Sasuke, however Sasuke Kakashi came to learn that on your own means your faith in the boy's totally lost, so go with the kids, would not intervene in that game, but also allow things alumni out of control

Finally Sasuke and his friends arrived at their destination, the Leaf Village, young glances at his hometown, realizing immediately that things are totally different as he left his village, this town was being rebuilt due to Akatsuki attack, he learned by Kabuto in order now no time to admire the view of the people, he is here to indulge openly to the people, whether to be killed, but at least this more than aware that is doing the right thing for the first time in his life. Just then came towards the ambu

"Sasuke Uchiha you are accused of betraying the people of Konoha, and trying to kill Naruto Uzumaki as you think about it"' said one of the ambu coldly

"Guilty as charged, and willing to pay for whatever my sentence"' said the brown perfectly honest

"That really surprised to the ambus rather not say anything, he was being transferred to the Hokage's office when he suddenly heard a scream ...

RASENNNNNNGANNNNNNNN

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted the dark as the attack went straight towards him

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE" shouted Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo while

The attack was powerful, Sasuke's chest hurt, but what really hurt the young Uchiha is knowing who was the attack, if he had any hope of reconciliation with his beloved, and must be downloaded from the cloud, even when up with the help of his friends, to be face to face with the most important person in his life, his one true love, looking coldly and with a hatred that cannot be compared with anything, and that slowly destroys the heart of Sasuke to know that he is the only one guilty of that hatred.

"Na .. Na .. Naruto are you, 'said the Uchiha stuttering to see your special person

"Ja Uchiha now stutters, I was not expecting that damn traitor, see you again, but you think you're not welcome to my people "says Naruto coldly to Sasuke

Sasuke did not know what to do or say to see Naruto as hate hating, knew he had made serious mistakes with him, but never imagined that the guy who promised to bring him back to Konoha now wants the opposite

"You know Uchiha if I were you I should not have stepped Konoha again because now here you will make your life a living hell bastard will pay for all the damage you did to us, will be suffering much pain that makes you want to die in my hands, 'said the blonde with a totally dark leaving more than one surprise, but what most surprised was the immediate response of the Uchiha.

"Then so be Naruto Uzumaki, came to pay for my mistakes, and I'll go from here to suffer the consequences of my actions "said the brown strongly

To be continued ...

* * *

_I am using the google translator for this story, if there is a beta that I want help with this story, I will be very grateful, meanwhile if you want to reviewe please, until next time ._


	3. The Hatred of Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not have any character from Naruto, I only own history...**

* * *

Italics-thinking of Naruto

**Bold-thinking of Kyubi**

The news that the renegade ninja Sasuke Uchiha has returned handed out like wildfire in the town of sheet. Say that the inhabitants of Konoha were surprised was a real euphemism, were completely in shock and extremely furious to learn that this miserable ninja has not been executed at the same time on that floor again the soil of the leaf village. But what has it more or less calmed its inhabitants is that Naruto Uzumaki has been commissioned to make you life miserable from the moment in which the young Uchiha amicably surrendered to the ambus. Which it is ironic that the young that they once hate to be the container of the Kyuubi demon, is your most faithful protector and they currently idolatren it as if it were the most important person in the world. Which for all especially for the own Uchiha leaves from view that this town has always been hypocritical in terms of feelings is concerned.

As soon as the young Uchiha, the currently detained with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo friends inside the offices of the fifth Hokage, to expect that the same cross-examine them definitely returning has been a rampage that the own Tsunade had to intervene so that the young man was not lynched by the people themselves. Sasuke sigh sadly the hatred of these people toward him, deserve, what does not fit in the head is because your Dobe is the instigante of attacks on it, not just Naruto but also Sakura, your copy cheap Sai, Kiba, reads, and not to mention the cold looks of the Hyuga, especially Hinata and sincerely it does not have the slightest idea of why, he never had any deal with her, why doesn't understand what's happening, wants is to mourn all the pain of knowing is despised by the single person who most loves in his life. His friends were aware of her sadness and Juugo was the first to approach the Uchiha.

-Sasuke these well, these are sure that returning was right- said the Orangehair staring their leader

-It hurts Juugo, I will not lie more and less to you who are my true friends, hurts me much especially - said the young dark shedding some tears

-Mostly because Naruto Uzumaki hates you not so Sasuke, but I thought that your are aware of that could happen - says Suigetsu

-So Suigetsu, guys am more than clear of my mistakes, especially with my Dobe. ja I can not even say that he is my Dobe, because definitely it wasn't mine in the first place, but her look extremely hatred towards me and ice is more than abnormal, and don't think it's by my abandonment to Konoha-said the Uchiha not more enduring the pain of losing to Naruto!

-Sasuke don't worry you don't have to us does not make much difference, but it's something -said Karin smiling sincerely to Sasuke

-Not to say that Karin your Suigetsu and Juugo do more than the difference, are my only friends of truth, so guys sorry very much for everything that I did pass - said the brown extremely repentant for his actions.

-Hey you're talking as if you're dismissing you from us or something so-said the whitehair

Sasuke did not respond, remained silent to not worry about his friends, but felt that his stay in Konoha would not last long, is that the elders of the people, notably danced send it to run, or the other having to endure the hatred and contempt of the people to its around especially Naruto that I swear make you life a hell. He smiled ironically should congratulate your Dobe for once, because neither he can imagine the profound pain that caused him knowing he hates with all his being, just seen little and already he was dying inside, because of the remoteness of someone the same away and contempt by quest for power by a revenge that should not even be first

_"I guess this is the power of karma, by which I'm starting to pay for my earlier actions, but if they knew that you some time I paid for them, if they knew the hell that lived with Orochimaru, but nobody will Sasuke probably interested your coexistence with the accursed serpent, so you don't do illusions, because obviously nobody cares about you", anyone not even my Naruto"_

Came out of his thoughts when he saw entering Tsunade, along with her assistant Shizune, also were Kakashi who looked at him askance, but apparently without any hatred, which made it feel more calm, but you can not tell others, again was in front of the Naruto that definitively if looks kill the would probably be 5 feet below ground, it didn't you a cumin if Sakura or else hate it's lifetime, it is not that not it hurts, because when deciding not to close more, knows that it is facing carry hatred of them of for life, but one thing was they and another Naruto, I would like to strongly embrace Naruto, if it is not possible to kneel at his feet for his forgiveness would without hesitation, but feel that you or that would make Naruto forgive him completely. Tsunade inspect to the boy, who has been your headache for years, at first hated it like the others, for the damage caused to which she considers as a grandchild, but according to the same Kakashi, the thought that Sasuke is truly repentant for his actions, and the chakra that the young man emit apparently so, but decided to do a small test to confirm their actions. It is aware that the people and especially Naruto attacked without mercy, now vera if said "always treacherous traitor" applies perfectly to the Uchiha

-Brat watch answer me something like - said Tsunade coldly at the Uchiha

-Anything Tsunade sama, I'm here to answer all your questions -said with all sincerity the dark .

-Now the Uchiha is willing to talk, wonder of a damn traitor like you, talk gives you is not bastard - said the blonde staring coldly at the Uchiha

-Shut up brat , at least the Uchiha has respect for his superiors, the that can not say of a certain person, also I am which interrogated here, some problem with that Naruto -said the Hokage looking coldly at his "grandson"!

-None None grandmother - said the blond sighed deeply, without previously looking more hatefully to the Uchiha , that obviously it shook and it hurt him deeply, which did not pass unnoticed by Kakashi nor the same Tsunade.

-Well if we are well, good Uchiha tell me who made you the wounds in your body, apparently are recent wounds - the Hokage said seriously

Naruto and his other friends were nervous at the moment, since if Tsunade finds out that they which were sent to the village attack Sasuke, the roll which is arm would be great... but nobody imagined is the response of the Uchiha even Tsunade and Kakashi who perfectly know the truth...

-I did I during the battle with Orochimaru, I kill him Tsunade sama, why are my wounds - said Sasuke obviously lying

_"Sorry Dobe but I will not give you a reason more to make me hate, don't know why you hate how you do it, but obviously I won't you meet so hate me more, but by your eyes I did precisely that"_

Those were the thoughts the dark, while thoughts of the blonde were not precisely of joy...

_"Damn selfish, bitter bastard which pretend to jump with joy and you embrace as if nothing had happened between us. "But rot you Uchiha, I'll make you regret having lied for me, I swear that when I have the perfect opportunity I will destroy you in the worst possible way dattebayo"_

And the friends of Sasuke were completely surprised by the ability of the Uchiha to defend the idiot blonde, especially Karin that some wanted to the blonde head cap for attacking so Sasuke without even leaving the Uchiha defend themselves or at least try to apologize, not only it also up to the own Juugo and Suigetsu can't believe the coldness of the container of the Kyuubi since according to Sasuke Naruto Uzumaki no you grudge you No one but it seems that he was wrong about that. While Tsunade and Kakashi had sensations found on the one hand they sigh of relief and they are sincerely happy that the young Uchiha is truly repentant for his actions, but elsewhere don't understand the fitness of Naruto towards the person who I swear to protect even with his life itself, at a glance Naruto Sasuke with all his forces, and obviously the face of confusion of the Uchiha despises the young does not have the slightest idea of whyapparently his flight from Konoha has nothing to do with it.

-Good Hokage intending to do with the traitor least deserves to be executed - says Sakura coldly

-It is true then everything that we've been through their guilt, death is the least that it deserves - says Sai, baptized by Sasuke as a "cheap copy" of the Sasuke

-SILENCE Sakura, Sai and you also Naruto, removed I'll speak personally with the Uchiha, ambus lead to the companions of the Uchiha to another room – say firmly the blonde Hokage

- But grandmother , I do not think it is right to know lies that this traitor has to say to save his skin - said the blonde looking coldly at his former best friend

-If what he says is a lie or not up me to me to determine what stick brat course, I'm not the Hokage for nothing or is that perhaps these underestimating my intelligence brat-said the Hokage looking furiously to Naruto.

-Etto...not clear that no grandmother have reason better I'm truth - said a very scared Naruto fearing for his life.

And so the 3 were outside, all that is left is to wait the conversation having Tsunade and Kakashi with the traitor of Sasuke Uchiha, the only thing that has clearly Naruto is talking alone with the miserable who was responsible for ruining their existence and what worse is that also destroyed the lives of their loved ones. Naruto Uzumaki may have overlooked many things Sasuke as their attempts to kill him, and his continuous contempt toward him, but what never but never forgive is the damage that did to his current Hinata, year and a half ago, had to find a way to destroy Sasuke without anyone noticing.

-**Kit do not think that that is a good idea -**says the demon that is within Naruto

_-Nine-tails and now that rays like - said the blonde with the face of nuisance_

**-You and I know what I really want from you kit, but are now going to grain****you are wrong regarding the Uchiha I feel that he has changed in reality -**said Kyubi sincerely

_-Ja is now the great the most powerful of all the demons Kyubi has feelings, who would say it - said the blond sarcastically!_

**-Shut up brat this is serious if I have feelings guess work and thanks to which Kit, admits that you die by the Uchiha, even dreaming Kit jajajaja -**!said the devil openly mocking of his container

_-I am now who wants to that you street you, I am not interested in the Uchiha bastard, not interested at all, except find a way to destroy it and the hare with or without your help - said the blond coldly_

**-Then listen to me well Naruto because I will say it once and the devil if you make me case or not-**says Kyubi looking coolly at Naruto

Naruto swallowed because when Kyuubi tells him his name and regards it as does currently, insurance there nothing good with what you have to say the demon.

_-Stop teasing me hair ball and tell me what you have to say, so you can rest you - said the blond seriously_

**-Hahahahahaha I'm here brat, Sasuke Uchiha is not like any Uchiha, he is special and if you destroy it in any possible way you'll regret for the rest of your life, so you think Naruto before you act**!-said the Devil with a smile that caused him chills to Naruto

_-Me no matter what you say intrusive Fox, I thought it was important, but I see that I'm wrong I will destroy Uchiha Sasuke is my promise of lifetime... but anyway because you say that the bastard is special hairs ball – said the blonde_

…

_-Hear me intrusive Fox I just ask, answer me one damn time - said the blonde extremely furious with the demon_

**-Hahahahaha and already you believed your brat that I was going to say, well already that these so blind by destroying the Uchiha, then kept wanting me it will not come or mean word, but remember this kit, you'll regret destroying the Uchiha's for life, you have no idea of what you happen if you continue with this stupid idea of yours -**said Kyuubi

-_You know that you leave me alone just talk crap ball of hair - said the blonde_

Finally came out of his conversation with the devil, and at the same moment all his friends met him, there were Iruka sensei, his teacher of kindergarten, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Sai, the only ones that were not with them were Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru who "supposedly" went to interrogate the companions of the traitor, for which Naruto it is strange that they create or become familiar in some way with the bastard of the Uchihanot so much by Ino who has always been obsessed by Sasuke, but Shikamaru and Chouji were nothing, finally he didn't have long to think more when his wife Hinata approached him and others.

-Na...Naru...Naruto he is here truth - said Hinata trembling with fear

-If unfortunately to the miserable bastard is crisp you now that strange Konoha and want to return to such, but quiet not let anything or anyone hurt you, above all will not that that damn are you closer again – said Naruto whispering in the ear of his wife so that no one will hear it.

**-If it is that the Uchiha approached of her in reality-**grumble low the demon 9 tails

Naruto ignored him, does not understand because at this point Kyuubi defends the Sasuke Uchiha bastard at all costs, since when the devil cares about others more than itself, which is its container even defends him as he defends to the traitorous bastard, shook his head, is not interested in the slightest opinion of the demon. He decided to approach their friends to tell him what he has planned to make the Uchiha whatever the decision of Tsunade.

-Attention attention guys hear me - said the blonde firmly

-We're here Naruto don't draw much attention - said Sakura why annoyed by the way Naruto

-Gomen Sakura Finally, every one of you actually believe that bastard Sasuke Uchiha is really repentant for their treachery toward us - said Naruto

There was a silence between people sepustral until...

Hahahahahaha if Sasuke Uchiha became good night to the morning, then I will be the next Hokage of Konoha-said Kiba smiling maliciously

-Ja very funny Kiba, you forget that I will be the 6th Hokage so apparently none of us do not believe the so-called "redemption" of the Uchiha truth - said the blond!

-So then Naruto we will do in the connection with him and his fellow-question Shino to the blonde Ninja

-With their friends can do nothing, unfortunately we have nothing against it, as the only bastard can hope to as make the conversation that you have with grandmother Tsunade - said the blond sighed deeply

-If it turns out to be free of the charges which we will do with the he Naruto - Isaid Sai seriously

-I think not that it comes out so easily, but in any case it will be much better for us - said the blonde smiling maliciously

-Because say it Naruto?-question Iruka

-Because Iruka sensei all know how proud that is Sasuke Uchiha and that's where we will give you in your pride - said Naruto coldly

Nobody said anything, frankly this new Naruto is horror almost as much making that the footballer demon Kyuubi is a baby...

- And I'll be to me responsible for destroying such pride, I Naruto Uzumaki will destroy the pride of Sasuke Uchiha, leaving it in pieces, after take care of the doubt that Sasuke Uchiha back to do the same before jajajajaja-term by say the blond to your friends...!

To be continued...


End file.
